Stronger Than Today
by Ying and Yang twins
Summary: For Tomorrow to succeed, you must be stronger than today." Mayura reflects after listening to Alice confess to Kyo. Will she be able to reach Tomorrow. One-shot.


Yang-chan: This is a one shot about Alice 19th. I hope that you like it. This takes place after Mayura listens in on Alice confessing to Kyo that she loves him. Please Read and Review!

Mayura's thoughts about Kyo and Alice.

_**Stronger than Today**_

_A Yang Production_

_So she finally said it to him?_ Mayura walked away from the Archery supply closet. _She finally confessed_. Mayura felt tears streaming down her face as the sun shone down. Birds chirped happily as they flew with their mates, couples walked down the streets holding hands.

_I know that Alice loves Kyo more than I will ever…but my heart still hurts. It will hurt every time I see them together. Still…I'm happy for Alice. _Her tears stopped pouring. She wiped her face clean as she walked into the park. It was deserted.

_My little sister has grown more than I ever imagined. When I first turned to Darva, Alice would take everything that was thrown at her and not say anything, but now…she stands up for herself. _The bench was cool underneath her hand as she sat down. For a time there was silence…just Mayura and the world. There was no Alice, no Kyo, no Mom and Dad, no one. She felt the gentle breeze touch her face lightly, her hair flapping around her face. A voice jolted her to reality.

" Um…miss? Do you have the time?"

Mayura's eyes snapped open as she stared at the face of a young man, tall, lean, light brown hair, very handsome, with chocolate brown eyes.

" Uh, sure!" Mayura pulled out her watch clumsily. Her voice trembled slightly as she gave the time to the handsome young man. " It's seven nine."

" Thank you. May I ask what some one as pretty as you are doing out her alone?"

" Just…thinking…" was the answer.

" Well, someone as young and beautiful as you shouldn't think so much about what's wrong in life. I'll see you around." He smiled and walked off.

Mayura watched in wonder as he whistled and left her behind. A blush crept up on her cheeks.

_He's right…I can't let this get me down. I must look up to tomorrow. The past has gone by but tomorrow is still there. I will need to get stronger and face tomorrow…Father and Mother have always said that for Tomorrow to succeed you must be stronger than today…and I will be stronger than today. I will face tomorrow, what ever it throws at me…_

The sky was darkening as she reached her house. The light was on in the living room. Alice and Kyo were sitting across from her parents. Her Mother and Father looked at her as if they expected her to break down. Mayura let her bag fall to the ground and a small smile was placed on her lips.

" Kyo…what brings you here?"

" Alice and I have something to tell you." He stood up and held Alice's hand.

_Watch me…watch me grow._

The conversation was short and to the point. Alice and Kyo were now official.

" I hope that you are happy." Her voice held no anger nor sadness. " I'm happy for you Alice." Alice face held surprise. Then a smile replaced any uncertainty.

" Thank you sis!" Mayura nodded.

_Watch me…I am stronger than today…I will never let tomorrow stop me. I will never think about what could have been, I will think about what is. Alice, Kyo, be happy…and I will never fall into the darkness. _

Mayura laughed along with everyone as they chatted into the night, talking about the future.

* * *

_May we all have a happy ending, even if we take the long way to get there…._Mayura smiled as she watched Alice walk up the aisle in her wedding gown. How many years have passed since she decided that she would live for Tomorrow? It didn't matter now…she found happiness. She slipped her hand into the young man's that stood next to her. He smiled and they both looked on as Kyo and Alice exchanged vows. 

_I am stronger…_

Laughter…people mingling…the bouquet flying into the air.

_I will never stop till I reach Tomorrow_

It grew nearer…and she caught it…

_Watch me…_

Mayura waved goodbye to her sister and held the bouquet close.

_Alice, Kyo, once I would have stopped you…Now I hope you are happy._

She walked away, arm in arm with her new love.

_**For tomorrow to succeed, you must be stronger than today…**_

_I've grown more than ever. Just watch me in the future…Keep looking…I will never give up and I will beat everything! I am no longer the girl who cried that day…I have reached a happiness I never though existed beyond Kyo…_

_**For tomorrow to succeed, you must be stronger than today…**_

_Well, guess what? I am stronger than Today…_


End file.
